Por que Fairy Tail se lleva en el Corazón
by El Espiritu Del Bosque
Summary: "Y cuando Lucy diviso a sus compañeros reunidos después de un año sin verlos, una calidez moro en su pecho, anunciando que de nuevo estaba en casa. La perseverancia de unas hadas resurgió a Fairy Tail."


**Hola!**

Nerviosa, es mi primera historia. Sin embargo espero sea de su agrado y les guste sin mas solo queda decir

 **Disfruten la lectura..**

 **N/A** : Quiero decir que en el acto de Tártaros admire de una manera sorprendente a Lucy, me hizo comprender cual importante son los amigos y los lazos que creas con ellos, sin duda una gran lección.

 _ **Fairy Tail**_ _y sus personajes_ _ **pertenecen**_ _a_

 _ **Hiro Mashima.**_

* * *

 **Por que Fairy Tail se lleva en el corazón **

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

Había pasado un año desde que se disolvió el gremio, un año en el cual no me atrevía a volver a Magnolia por miedo a enfrentar la realidad..

Fairy tail ya no existía.

Aquel lugar en el que siempre había soñado pertenecer, en donde conocí a grandes personas, donde pase tanta alegría y diversión, así también como lágrimas y tristeza, donde sentía que pertenecía, eramos una familia y de improvisto eso ya era solo un recuerdo y nada negaba a olvidar mis días en Fairy tail , y la marca en mi mano que no quería borrar, eran la prueba de que aun existía esperanza para que todo volviera hacer como antes.

Pero no fue así.

Luego de que el maestro nos diera la trágica noticia, hubo desconcierto en todos los miembros, nadie quería aceptarlo, era algo que nadie se esperaba al finalizar la batalla contra Tártaros y sus demonios (Incluyendo a Acnología), pero el maestro tan serio nos hizo ver que sin pe ros lo teníamos que aceptar, y como siempre yo solo pude romperme a llorar, de rabia , impotencia, tristeza y miedo.

Entonces sucedido, algo que nunca pensé ver frente a mis ojos, mi hogar se desmoronaba, aquellos a los que consideraba hermanos y hermanas partían de mi lado, fijando un nuevo rumbo, buscando su camino para encontrar sentido a la vida o quizás la felicidad.

Ese miedo aumento cuando Natsu partió a su viaje tan inesperado y el hecho de que no se despidiera o me permitiera acompañarle, me derrumbo acabando conmigo, y sentí el frió de la soledad.

A un que yo también empecé una nueva vida, después de todo, aunque con las heridas por la perdida de mi gremio sanaban muy lento y me costaba ver por donde podía empezar mi nuevo camino. Al final me convertí en modelo por cierto tiempo y opte por trabajar en la revista Hechicero Semanal Sorcerer's Weekly como editora, sin embargo eso me dio los medios para poder investigar y reunir información de los otros, que estaban haciendo o donde se encontraban, no tuve mucho éxito solo vagas pistas pero aun así tenia fe en que los encontraría.

y así estuve durante todo un año, hasta que sin esperarlo Natsu regreso y con el la esperanza de volver al Fairy tail de antes como debía de ser.

* * *

Y ahora estoy aquí en Magnolia, tenia un año de no venir y sin embargo todo seguía igual, claro con ciertos cambios, pero el ambiente era el mismo.

Sin embargo algo me hacia dudar, ¿realmente estábamos haciendo lo correcto?, estaba bien ilusionarme con el retorno de fairy tail, no soportaría una perdida definitiva las heridas sanaban ahora mas rápido invadidas por la alegría.

y caminábamos por las calles tan distintas, pero para la memoria tan familiares, mis pies andaban solos pues ya sabían el camino a la perfección, y mientras Wendy, Charlie, Happy y Natsu caminaban con emoción. Yo me detuve abruptamente llamando la atención de mis Nakamas.

Tenia miedo

Miedo, de lo que vería, el gremio ya no estaría aquel edificio que dio resguardo al gremio mas fuerte y bulliciosos de todo Fiore..

El Fabuloso Fairy Tail y sus Hadas

Mientras le argumentaba a Natsu mis pesares respecto a nuestra situación y mi pesar, y ponía todas las cartas sobre la mesa Natsu escuchaba atentamente lo que decía al borde de derramar lágrimas, yo de la nada sentí un brazo aferrar ce a mi hombro en forma de abrazo y un aroma a alcohol muy fuerte.

 _Claro, como si lo fuera a olvidar todo en un año_ \- aquella voz gangosa a causa de la bebida protesto, aunque con un tilde divertido.

La reconocí, era Cana bebiendo como siempre, ella saludo a los demás mientras apretaba mis pecho " Como siempre lo hacia cada ves que me veía y ella estaba ebria ", le mire mientras ella nos contaba todo lo que había pasado durante ese año, y nos enseño un sobre, mi sobre, jactándose diciendo que a lo mejor los demás habían respondió al llamado de mis cartas.

y la esperanza regreso de alguna forma tuve nuevas fuerzas para querer ir al gremio, Cana me tomo del brazo diciendo que todos nos estaban esperando, me sorprendió al oír que todos habían llegado, no podía creerlo.

Al llegar no podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo, todos estaban ahí recibiéndome y saludandonos,empecé a temblar mientras observaba como todos platicaban animadamente.

Con ciertas lágrimas a punto de salirse pude ver a Mira-san acercarse a mi con una dulce sonrisa. Y las palabras que dijo de alguna forma llenaron el vació de mi corazón que latía frenéticamente.

 _ **Bienvenida a casa!**_ \- la albina pronuncio sonriendo y con un tenue sonrojo.

Y sin evitarlo mas llore, por que un acto tan simple como verlos a todos juntos de nuevo, llenaba de dicha mi corazón y sentí como todos se acercaban a mi, una gran calidez me invadió, abrumando mi corazón.

Este encuentro me había hecho tan feliz que hasta dolía, aunque de una manera agradable, y aun colmada en un sonoro llanto no pudo evitar decir, o mas bien gritar...

 _ **ESTOY DE VUELTAAA!**_ \- la joven rubia grito mientras se abrazaba de la Strauss, pronunciando su nombre y llorando mas libremente,mientras ella le consolaba.

Mientras Mira me abrazaba, pude escuchar a Natsu decir, que había encontrado algo, pero que estaba un poco estropeado.

La curiosidad me invadió me aparte de Mirajane, para observar el objeto que portaba el peli rosa, y cuando lo pudo distinguir una gran sonrisa surgió de su rostro.

 _ **EL GREMIO ESTA DE VUELTA!**_ \- el dragneel grito ondeando una bandera algo maltrecha - _**ESTE ES NUESTRO FAIRY TAIL! .**_

Y los gritos de jubilo no se hicieron esperar, anunciando que las hadas después de todo habían regresado a casa, y llenando a Magnolia de alegría.

 _"_ _Fue ahí cuando comprendí que sin ellos no era nada, mi felicidad y mi dolor siempre seria a su lado, compartiendo grandes lazos de lealtad como amistad, aquel grupo de personas tan alegres y alocadas eran mi hogar, una amorosa familia que me había adoptado, brindándome cada quien a su manera su apoyo y asiéndome sentir parte de ellos, mi gremio llenaba de luz mi alma y de alegría a mi corazón._

 _Y pude comprender al final que sin importar lo que pase, sea bueno o malo, yo no debía olvidar que :_

 _ **Fairy Tail se lleva en el corazón ...**_ _"_

* * *

 ** _¿ Y Bien ?_**

 _Espero y les allá gustado soy nueva y me esforcé mucho, perdonen si hay alguna falta de ortografía mis disculpas._

 _además este Oneshot lo escribí por los acontecimientos de el manga actualmente (espero no haberlos spoileado :I)._

 _Agradezco a las personas que se toman la molestia de haberlo leído y bueno no tengo nada mas que decir._

 _Dejen reviews significaría mucho para mi ._

 _Hasta la próxima ! .3._


End file.
